Beware the Trigger Happy Duo
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Sam has a older sister that is with the police force. When Sam's life began to get weird starting with his car; he begins to notice that his sister's Police car is starting to act the same way. What is his sister hiding from him and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Beware the Trigger Happy Duo: Chapter 1:**

**(This is my first Transformers fanfic. Sorry for any OOCness. I own nothing, but my OC's Gunslinger and Aurora Witwicky. Enjoy!)**

*Ring * *Ring*

The sound of a alarm clock could be heard through out the large room as a young woman sat up in her bed. Her short black hair was in a mess, but she ran her and through her hair. She reached over shut the clock off before she got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror her dark brown eyes were looking back at her reflection with a tired look. After she got into the shower and got cleaned up from the shower she got dressed in her normal black police uniform. She quickly grabbed her gun before placed her gun in her holster. She then placed her thin black rimmed glasses over her eyes.

She then left her room as well as her house when she locked up her home she smiled at her vehicle that was parked in front of the her home. She was a policed issued Ford Taurus Police Interceptor. She was silver on the top, the color stopped at the top of her headlights which were slanted slightly. Her grill held a special symbol that was for her race and it was protected by a black barred grill that allowed the Taurus to hit harder. The bottom half was completely black along with the rims of the Taurus. Placed on the left side was the word POLICE while on the right side was a italic print of the phrase to SERVE AND PROTECT.

The woman walked over to the Taurus and opened the drivers side of the door. Once she was sat down and closed the door the radio instantly clicked on and a female voice could be heard through it.

"Did you have a nice sleep Aurora?" the voice asked her.

Aurora smiled as she locked the doors and put on her seatbelt before responding to the voice," I did have a good sleep Gunslinger. Did you rest well in stasis? I am sorry you have to be cramped in this form for a few hours. But I managed to get a half shift today since I wanted to go see how my parents and my kid brother are doing."

Aurora could feel Gunslinger purr in happiness before she responded," I am too. Hopefully we can return to the field you used to take me to when I was a sparkling."

Aurora smiled before nodded her head soon Gunslinger started up and the quickly drove away. As they arrived at the police HQ she could feel Gunslinger turn herself off and said," I'll see you soon, Aurora."

Aurora smiled before saying good bye to her and entered the building. Upon entering she greeted her fellow police officers as she made her way to the chief's office she was stopped by her friend, Melina Rodgers. Melina was a slim girl with red hair and bright green eyes. She was a doctor at the nearby hospital which was rare for her to be over at the police station.

"Aurora I just wanted to let you know your brother is here being interrogated by Tweedledum…" She said with a frown.

Aurora let out a aggravated sigh before nodding her head before she proceeded to the room where she knew her brother was being held. As she approached the room she could the man that was a pain to her asking if her brother was on drugs.

Aurora opened the door preventing the questions from continuing as she spoke," For one my brother is a teenager, but I can assure you he doesn't do drugs. And if you continue to insulate my brother I will ask the chief to give you a blood test. Now then if that is all gentlemen I will be taking my brother home."

And with that Aurora signaled her little brother to follow her. Once they were out of the office Aurora had her brother follow her toward the chief's office. She quickly glanced at him with worry; since he appeared to have been through the ringer. His dark brown hair was messy while his dark brown eyes were showing how tired he was. His clothes were a mess some of it had grass stains and tears in his jeans and shirt.

"Sam… Why do you attract trouble when I am not around?" Aurora asked he little brother teasingly.

Sam gave his sister a smile before he replied," I don't know seems like trouble is attracted to me."

Aurora chuckled before she signaled him to wait outside while she spoke with the chief. Meanwhile, Sam was looking around the police station trying to think back when was the last time he was here to visit his older sister. He frowned when he realized that he stopped visiting her about a year ago and decided to change that. When his sister walked out of the office she signaled Sam to follow her into the parking lot where Gunslinger was stationed at.

Gunslinger instantly saw Aurora and was about to go greet her, but stopped when she noticed Aurora bring her little brother along. As they got in and proceeded to drive toward Aurora's parents house Aurora began to ask Sam some questions.

"So what brought you there in the first place, Sam?" She asked him not taking her eyes off the road.

Sam looked out the window and debated on weather to tell his sister or not for fear of not being believed. But since this was his sister he went ahead and told her what had happened.

"Well Dad got me a new car, but it was stolen last night…. So I followed the thief when I got into a large lot there I suddenly saw my car stand of two legs which scared me-" Sam started to say with near panic in his voice when suddenly Gunslinger's engine made a few noises of surprise.

Sam looked at the car as did Aurora before she quickly made Sam focus on her once again," I believe you Sam. But don't you have any idea how dangerous that was? What if your car was actually stolen and the people who stole it had guns?"

Sam looked down slightly guilty for causing the worry in his sister's voice before the ride became silent. It was then that radio switched on to break the silence with a old western saying," This town aint' big enough for the both of us…"

This caused Sam and Aurora to look at the radio before bursting out into laughter. Soon the arrived at their parent's house; Aurora parked her car near the curb and got out along with Sam who began to poke fun at her.

"You didn't park 5 inches from the curb, sis!" Sam said.

Aurora looked at him before playfully glaring at him as she responded," Yes I did you ding bat."

Sam looked at Aurora with mock horror," Ding Bat really sis? Really?"

However their playful banter was cut short when their mom opened the door and was about to yell at Sam when she instantly noticed Aurora.

"Hey mom. Long time no see." She said with a small grin.

Her mom squealed with joy before pulling Aurora into a bear hug before pulling both her and Sam into the house.

**(Sorry for Sam being OOC here, but I figured that he and his sister hadn't seen each other in a while so I did my best to make a sister brother moment here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The Autobot Gunslinger will make her humaniod appeared with the rest of the Autobots next chapter. ^^ )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware the Trigger Happy Duo: Chapter 2:**

**(I would like to thank Jazz's Favorite Human Girl and Skyress98 for their awesome reviews. I am glad you like my story here is chapter 2. Enjoy!)**

Ron and Judy Witwicky were extremely happy to their oldest daughter visiting for the day. Judy Witwicky, had short curly light brown and her light blue eyes were glittering with happiness as she looked at her oldest daughter. She was wearing a simple white dress t-shirt and black dress pants. Ron Witwicky, had dark brown hair that he was losing. His dark brown eyes were looking at his wife with a slight annoyance. He was wearing a long grey sweat shirt with dark blue jeans.

Sam had gone to his room to change, he was thankful his sister didn't tell their parents what had happened. Even though he had yelled at them to call the police last night. Aurora was talking to her parents when she noticed Sam out of the corner of her eyes fixing to drink out of the jug of milk from the fridge.

"Sam Witwhicky you better be getting a glass for that milk!" She said loudly so he could hear her.

Sam snapped his face toward his sister looking at her guiltily before replying," Yeah I am. Sorry sis!"

Judy smiled happily before she asked," So dear are their any hot men on the force?"

Unfortunately for Sam he heard the comment and began to choke on the milk he had been drinking. His father also began to choke on his own spit before he and Sam said with expatriation," MOM! JUDY!"

"What?" She replied back with confusion.

Aurora was blushing before she noticed that Sam had turned to look out the window. She noticed that he seemed to have noticed something that made him pale and drop the glass into the sink. Just then he grabbed the nearby phone that was in the kitchen and began to dial someone's number. Aurora quickly excused herself to go get herself a soda can when suddenly Aurora noticed Sam running out of the house in a hurry leaving the phone as is on the counter.

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Aurora asked as she followed Sam who was already near the front door.

"Satan's Camero!" He yelled back as he ran out of the front door.

Aurora watched as he left, it was then that her parents looked at her with some confusion on their face.

"Where is Sam going?" Her dad asked her.

Aurora let out a small sigh before replying," I don't know… But I worry for him."

"Oh stop he'll be fine. Anyway Aurora you didn't answer my question-" Judy said with a smile.

"Oh Judy! Leave the girl alone she probably doesn't want us poking into her love life." Her father replied with some annoyance.

Aurora sat back down after closing the front door and replied," No mom there is no one there that catches my interest."

The day began to go buy when suddenly her radio that was strapped to her right shoulder went off with a familiar voice coming through," Aurora! Aurora! Come in!"

*Gunslinger? * Aurora thought to herself.

"This is Aurora. What's happening?" She replied back as if she was talking to a normal operator.

" We have a commotion on the East side of town near 52nd Street. Request for you to check it out." Gunslinger stated through the radio.

"Cope that over and out." Aurora looked at her mother and father with a apologetic smile.

"It's alright, kid. Go and do what you do." Her father said before they both stood up and hugged her one at a time. Before the watched her leave through the front door and enter he cursor.

"She quickly buckled up as Gunslinger started up the engine allowing Aurora to speed off.

"Alright Sharpshooter. What's going on?" Aurora asked her companion once they were out of sight of her parents.

"I believe your brother may be in danger. I noticed that he was yelling at a yellow vehicle. At first I thought it was just a human's way of greeting someone when I suddenly sensed energy signals similar to mine enter the atmosphere. I then noticed that there was a energy signal next to Sam's." Gunslinger stated as Aurora continued onward.

Aurora looked at Gunslinger with a worried expression before she asked," How do you know where Sam is at, Gunslinger?"  
Sharpshooter replied sheepishly," I hacked the satellites to keep an eye on your brother after I awoke from my stasis once you went into your parent's house."

Aurora shot Gunslinger a disapproving glance before she began to speak again," Alright where is Sam right now?"

Gunslinger was silent for a few minutes before she responded quickly," He appears to be in alleyway with one of my kind. ETA is roughly about 1 minute out."

"Alright let's turn on the sirens I know you said that one of your kind is there, but I am not sure if it's a ally or enemy… I don't want my brother in any danger. Be ready Gunslinger…" Aurora stated as night began to fall and they both quickly entered the alleyway.

Aurora noticed that Sam was standing in the center of the large alley way with a young woman standing to his right. Aurora quickly pulled into the alley way behind them not taking notice to the yellow Camero that was parked to the right.

"Sam! Sam are you alright?" Aurora called out as she got out of Sharpshooter and ran toward him.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed as he ran toward her.

When Aurora stood in front of Sam she began to check him for wounds or broken bones. Sam grabbed Aurora's hands and was about to explain when suddenly he stopped when he turned to address the young woman beside and suddenly saw a large truck and three other vehicles' approaching. Aurora instantly noticed the truck was a dark blue Peterbilt 379 with dark red flames going along through the outside. The second vehicle she took notice too was a black GMC Topkick C4500. The next Vehicle she noticed was a silver Ponticac Solstice. And the last vehicle that caught Aurora's attention was yellow and red Search and Resuc Hummar H2.

Just as the Peterbilt got close Aurora could the sudden turning of gears and each of the Vehicles turned to large humanoid like figures standing taller than anything she had ever seen. Aurora noticed that the one that was the Peterbilt was taller than the others. Suddenly he knelt down in front of them and began to speak to Sam and herself.

**(Sorry if this seems rushed near the end. It's one in the morning where I live and I have to get up tomorrow at 6:30 to get to my 8 am class. T-T I will try to post another chapter soon, but it will also depend on when I work as well. I might get another chapter up on Friday. Well I hope you all have enjoyed this piece more to come. Oh if anyone is interested in the pairing please feel free to PM me. Thanks again.)**


End file.
